


The Heart's Keeper

by HighlandPoet



Category: THK - Fandom
Genre: Coming of Age, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandPoet/pseuds/HighlandPoet
Summary: Normal ? Life is anything but normal for Bayside Highschool student Leo Compton. Having skeletons in the closet is nothing new to his lifestyle. Despite all of this, it seems fate has brought Leo a challenge like no other. Desires shall set ablaze. The past will crawl out of the shadows. The present shall forever be changed. Unimaginable secrets lie waiting to be revealed...





	The Heart's Keeper

Life tends to have a strange twist. This is reality because reality is what we hold within our hearts. Things aren't always what they appear to be. Your greatest friend could be your worst enemy. Your worst enemy could be closer than you think. Don't let the shadows blind you. There's a heart somewhere out there that needs you to step into the light.


End file.
